


It's As Simple As That

by kissmeasifall



Series: Captain Daddy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve became a large part of Tony's life and Tony needed that more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's As Simple As That

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

In the weeks following the night where Steve tucked Tony in, a lot of things had sort of… fallen into place. Steve began to come by at least twice a week to check in on Tony. What Steve wasn’t expecting was how much Tony would come to rely on these regular visits. Steve figured that Tony simply needed someone around who wasn’t afraid to give him the impulse control that he lacked. This became their thing. 

Steve really didn’t mind it. It gave him an excuse to see Tony more often, something he really enjoyed. This had become such a regular thing that Tony had even given Jarvis permission to let Steve go wherever he wanted to. Tony seemed to be apprehensive about that at first, but over time, the idea of Steve going wherever he wanted when he wanted, seemed to appeal to him on some deep level. 

Steve was naturally always in control of any situation he was in. This included being around Tony. It wasn’t just that Steve would give Tony an order, it was that he genuinely took an interest in helping Tony manage his life. It started off simply enough with Steve laying down precise times for dinner and then free time, followed by a strict bedtime that was not allowed to be broken. Everything really came to a climax when Steve had asked Tony to take his medicine and Tony replied with an eyeroll but a ‘Yes, Daddy’. That was then suddenly apart of their arrangement. Apparently, Steve had slowly become a father figure to Tony. 

However, this wasn’t just a one way street. Tony wasn’t the only one getting anything out of this arrangement. Whereas Tony was far too impulsive, perhaps Steve had too much control on his impulses and Tony was great at helping him loosen up. Like the time Tony had dragged him down to the shooting range with a basket full of tomatoes. 

“Come on!” Tony had cheered, dragging Steve by the wrist to the elevator. “It’ll be fun!” 

Steve had simply rolled his eyes, allowing the boy to tug him along. Part of him knew that perhaps they shouldn’t go down to the range with a basket of tomatoes. That could only spell a disaster to clean up. However, seeing the light in Tony’s eyes or the way he practically bounced around at the prospect was more than enough to convince Steve. 

Once they had gotten into the range, Tony had images of SHIELD council displayed on the wall. Tony quickly grabbed a tomato and threw it against the wall, causing a huge splat and chunks of tomato to go flying. Steve stood there with his arms crossed. 

“Come on, Captain Sourpuss! It’ll be fun and no one will know!” 

A moment later, Steve had picked up a tomato and threw it against the wall, gaining an odd satisfaction once it exploded. Fifteen minutes later and they had run out of tomatoes, Tony having dissolved into a fit of giggles. It was nice for Steve though; it was easy and simple, and sometimes Steve needed that just as much as Tony need structure. 

He found himself back in the current moment, probably looking a bit dazed. He was in Tony’s living room, staring at the blank screen. He quirked a brow, not really sure what to do before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer and returned to the living room. His lips twisted in contemplation for a second and then he had an idea. 

“Jarvis,” Steve started. He was still far from an expert on these matters. “Could you umm… show me Tony on the screen.” 

“Of course.” Came the familiar voice and a moment later, the screen lit up and there was Tony, engrossed in working on something in his lab. 

It was nice that Steve could remotely view Tony. He sat down on the couch and watched as Tony milled around the lab, stirring chemicals together occasionally or working with some kind of electronic that Steve never had a hope at understanding. Watching Tony work without constraints was one of the most pleasing aspects of this whole arrangement. Tony was such a genius and he had such a way with the lab. Tony managed to smash one of his fingers with a hammer and let out a bit of a curse. 

“Open a channel.” Steve said idly and then heard familiar static once Jarvis got the channel open. “What have I told you about language?” Steve smirked to himself, but Tony wouldn’t be able to see that. 

Tony jumped, looking around, trying to figure out the source of the voice before realizing it was coming over a speaker. Steve watched as Tony rolled his eyes slightly and sat back down at a bench, relaxing into the metal seat. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled back and that just made Steve light up even more. 

Steve could tell that Tony was getting really good at this and he knew it was a struggle for him at points. Of course, Tony’s normal snarky self would come shining through at points, but it didn’t take much from Steve to curb that out a little bit. Steve enjoyed Tony’s snark because it was funny, most of the time. There were those moments, though, where Tony would take it too far and Steve would have to reign him in. 

“You’re not in trouble… yet.” Steve laughed. “Though you will be if you don’t get up here and see your old man!” 

“I don’t even know where you are!” Tony whined. 

That was another thing; Tony had weaned himself off of his dependence on technology when Steve was around. This was at Steve’s insistence. Tony could’ve easily asked Jarvis where Steve was and within a second, Tony would know. Instead, he had to opt out for asking Steve because Tony knew he’d find his nose stuck in a corner if he used too much technology when Steve was around. Or at least, technology that Steve didn’t give him explicit permission to use. Even though Steve was still a little unsure of it, he found that it could be very helpful in making his daily tedium go a bit smoother. 

“I’m in the living room.” 

“Coming!” 

Steve watched as Tony flung his lab coat off, leaving it on stool; typical Tony. 

“Ahem.” Steve cleared his throat. 

“Sorry!” He called out, rushing back to grab the coat and then ran over to hang it on the coat rack. 

Tony made a dash for the elevator, obviously excited to see Steve. Steve wouldn’t fault him on that account because he was glad to see Tony get this worked up over just finding his way to him. It made Steve feel good and he was working on accepting that. A few moments later, Tony came bursting into the living room and jumped into the spot beside Steve. 

“My heart isn’t in the best of conditions as it is.” Tony smirked. “Try not to startle me too much.” 

Steve simply chuckled and sat back against the couch. Tony picked up the remote and put the tv on an action show that was featuring gun violence as soon as it came on. Steve knew that Tony was a full grown man and that he could normally view programming like this. However, for the game to continue, their had to be rules that Steve enforced. So, he grabbed the remote and clicked it over to a less violent show. Of course, he should’ve expected the fall out. 

“Daddy!” Tony whined. “I was watching that.” 

“You know you’re not allowed to watch violent television.” Steve said, giving him a stern glance. 

Tony pouted but sat back against the couch and contented himself with watching the show. Steve knew that Tony’s pout could make even the sternest of men waiver and so he averted his eyes from it, not wanting to lose any ground to such petulance. They sat like that for some time, just silently watching the show together. This easy silence didn’t bother Steve, he rather enjoyed it. Of course, Tony would fidget from time to time and Steve would simply reach over and rub his shoulder, silently keeping him from giving into whatever impulses were currently hitting him. 

Soon, Steve found himself reflecting on watching Tony in the lab earlier. There was something he rarely saw in other people that he saw in Tony: passion. Tony had an insatiable drive to produce the greatest technology the world had ever seen, to be the best at his science that he could be. Sure, Tony liked to put on shows for the world to watch but that only got him one thing: recognition. Steve was willing to bet -- and bet even more that he was right -- that no one ever told Tony they were proud of him. Not for making a lot of money but for doing something he loved and being incredibly good at it. 

Steve turned to Tony. “I’m proud of you, squirt.” Steve blinked. 

“You really have to stop with the pet names, Captain Cheesy.” Tony mumbled, instinctively trying to deflect the praise. 

“No, I mean really. I watched you for a while when you were working. You’re good at what you do.” 

Tony blushed a crimson red, looking down at his pants. A second later, he turned to Steve and threw his arms around Steve’s neck, hiding his face in the material of Steve’s shirt. Steve was pretty sure that he heard a sniffle in there somewhere. It made him happy to tell Tony how proud he was, because not only was he actually really proud, Tony never got to hear it. Not even from his real father. So, he assumed it meant a lot to Tony to hear it from him; someone he’d begun to see as a father figure. 

Soon, Tony pulled away and Steve gave him a smile. 

“Ok, you’re gonna hate me for this one, but it’s time for your homework.” 

By ‘homework’, Steve meant working the paperwork from his business or for working on SHIELD paperwork. Whichever was more pressing. It was a good substitute for real homework. Of course, since it was pretty close to the real deal, Steve got the real results. 

Tony groaned. “Do I have to?” 

“Did I ask you to?” 

“Yes.” Tony mumbled. 

“Then there’s your answer.” 

Tony let out another groan and went over to the table, plopping down and pulling out some papers to work with. Steve got up and went off into the kitchen. He was going to make a relatively simple meal tonight, getting the sense that Tony would appreciate simplicity at his mental age. He was going with the classic chicken nuggets and fries. He popped them into the oven and then pulled out a glass and poured some juice into it. A few minutes later, everything was done and Steve was loading the food onto plates. 

He had to pause for just a second and drink this moment in. Here he was getting ready to serve Tony food in a home they practically shared anymore. This was all he’d ever really wanted; to live life with someone else and explore all of the things they wanted, to help one another through each day. He figured he’d finally found his home. 

He took the plates out and helped Tony clear his paperwork away. Steve sat down and Tony started eating almost right away, hands tearing at the food. Steve just chuckled as he watched him get this excited over something as simple as chicken nuggets and fries. To Steve, it was nothing more than a frozen meal but for Tony it appeared he was treating it like it was the best stuff he’d ever eaten. 

Of course, while eating the food Tony just had to have ketchup. Steve knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to let him have it but he figured it would be harmless enough. He had a momentary flashback to the range and laughed softly. Before he knew it, Tony’s mouth and hands were somehow covered in ketchup. Steve just shook his head and put the dishes in the sink before returning to Tony. 

“I think it’s time for someon’s bath.” Steve said. 

Tony shook his head. “No, Daddy! Don’t want one!” 

Steve simply sighed and hauled the boy over his shoulder. Tony flailed helplessly, trying to get away and making claims such as ‘if you don’t put me down Captain Icecube, you haven’t seen cold yet!’. Steve just smirked because that was just Tony making idle threats. Steve just took him into the bathroom and closed the door, before helping Tony get undressed and into the warm water. 

Once there, Steve saw a visible change in Tony. He went from the boy who was snarky and fidgety to calm and relaxed. Tony’s hands absently traced lines along the surface of the water while Steve washed him, bringing the soap all over the various parts of his body. Steve saved Tony’s favorite part for the end: the hair. He used a cup to gather up the water and dump it over Tony’s head. After a moment of sputtering, Tony giggled and splashed a bit of water on Steve. After Steve washed Tony’s hair, he pulled him out and dried him off before wrapping him in a towel. Which was basically pointless because Tony ran from the room, leaving the towel on the floor. 

He laughed and chased after the now stark naked Tony. He knew Tony was going into his bedroom for his pajamas because Tony knew otherwise he’d wind up in a corner. Steve came to a stop behind him and looked at Tony seriously. 

“Which ones?” 

Tony took a moment to contemplate it like it was a life or death choice. His face twisted into an endless stream of cute expressions, all of which Steve wish he had framed. It still amazed Steve how expressive the other could be. His face could twist into the most amusing expressions he’d ever seen. 

“I want the one with all the moons.” Tony nodded. 

And that was that. Steve pulled the pajamas out of the drawer and helped Tony get into them. Of course, Steve knew he was getting off that easily. 

“Read me a story!” Tony cheered. 

Steve smiled and sat on the bed, pulling Tony in close. He didn’t even have to pull the book out as he began to recite Goodnight, Moon from memory. It was Tony’s favorite bedtime story and as such, Steve had read it a few dozen times. With the easy rhymes, it didn’t take much skill to do it from memory. Halfway through him reciting it, Steve noticed that Tony’s breath had fallen into a steady, deep pattern. That was his cue that Tony was fast asleep and he gently climbed out of the bed before going off into the front room. 

For the first night since they’d been playing their little game, Steve decided to stay the night. He laid out on the couch and let his eyes drift close. He found himself imagining things about Tony. What would his face look like on Christmas? Did he even like to celebrate it? His thoughts were interrupted by Jarvis. 

“Goodnight, Steve.” 

Steve smiled softly. “Goodnight, Jarvis.” 

And with that, Steve was on his way to his dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love my friends!


End file.
